There is a semiconductor device or the like in which multiple stacked semiconductor elements are sealed with a resin, etc. For example, such a semiconductor device is manufactured by a transfer molding apparatus using molds. For example, molding defects occur if the resin is not filled appropriately. A mold device that has good moldability is desirable.